Numb
by xxxxIloveSiriusBlackxxxx
Summary: Draco suffers from the abuse of his father


"Numb"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter**

 **A/N: The song "Numb" by Linkin Park inspired this story**

Draco looked at his rage-filled father with fear in his eyes. He was upset again that Draco hadn't done what the Dark Lord had commanded. Lucius raised his hand and backhanded Draco across the face. Narcissa ran forward and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I never wanted any of this!" Draco yelled at his father.

"Yes, you did! You wanted it more than the rest of that lot did!" Lucius spat back.

"No, I didn't," Draco quickly answered back, "I never did. It was always about you and what you wanted, Father."

"Lucius, is this really necessary?" Narcissa questioned.

"Narcissa, get out. I need a few minutes with our son," Lucius answered calmly.

"I'm not leaving," she answered firmly.

Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, "Crucio!" He watched Draco writhe in pain then finally tore his wand away.

With tears streaming down his face, Draco spat out, "Nothing you do will ever change anything. I never wanted to go with you and the Dark Lord. I only did it because of you. I've never been able to be my own person."

Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm and pulled her away from Draco. "Get on up to your room, Draco. I'll come deal with you later," he demanded.

"Crucio!" he yelled again, pointing his wand at his son.

Draco crumbled to the floor. "Stop!" Narcissa cried out and Lucius dropped his wand.

Draco picked himself up off the floor, glared at his father through bloodshot eyes, then made his way to his room. Once he got there, he made sure to lock the door behind him. He quickly went to his mirror and saw the handprint his father had left on him. He turned around hurriedly when he heard footsteps coming towards his room, but they kept going past it. "Wand, where's my wand?" he asked himself, beginning to panic. He knew what his father was capable of and wanted some sort of protection. He finally found his wand in the top drawer of his nightstand and kept a tight grip on it.

All of a sudden, he began to think of ways he could escape from the abuse and torture at home. He couldn't just leave where he lived at. His father or the Dark Lord would find out where he was no matter how he protected himself and he would be punished. He didn't think he could handle getting thrown around any more than what he was already. There was always the easy way out, but could he do it? His father couldn't force him into anything anymore if he did.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Draco, can I please talk to you?" came the voice of his mother through the door.

"Not right now, Mother. I'll be fine…..just cleaning up—Father sent me away," Draco stammered along.

"Draco, don't do anything r ash. I love you," she told him as calmly as she could.

"I love you too, Draco replied sincerely.

He would miss his mother dearly when he left. He sat in silence as he listened to her footsteps slowly walk away. He was sure she would tell his father he wouldn't let her in, not that she really tried to get in. Just a few moments later, hear heard footsteps coming back towards his room. This time they sounded louder and heavier. Draco quickly pointed his wand at himself and whispered "Avada Kedavra" as his father began banging on the door.

"Open this door, Draco!" Lucius yelled. When he didn't get a response and the door didn't open, he pointed his wand at the door handle and it unlocked. He opened the door and turned the lights on. "Draco, you better-" he began then let out a sound between a gasp and a sob as he saw his son's body lying on the floor. "What have I done?" Lucius asked as he collapsed on the floor and pulled Draco's body up to him. "What have I done? Draco, I'm so sorry…I never wanted to lose you like this," he spoke with tears rolling down his cheeks knowing there was nothing he could do to bring Draco back. He picked up his wand from the floor beside him. "I'll see you soon, son," he whispered then pointed his wand at himself and said "Avada Kedavra."


End file.
